


Teuscher

by CocoLemonJr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Awesome Clint Barton, Chocolate, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Now kiss, POV Steve Rogers, Read, Tags Are Hard, The Cutting Edge - Freeform, im an idiot, im begging you, kids are little shits, not an au, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoLemonJr/pseuds/CocoLemonJr
Summary: Steve Rogers came from a time where being ‘gay’ is frowned uponBut that is beside the point. It was common knowledge that Tony Stark went big and bold. So when Halloween came around he decided that it would be a good idea to put out a bowl of the most expensive high-quality chocolate he could findHe bit another chocolate thoughtfullythey were all goneTony who was smirking at him with malicious intent. He simply stated “you want it, come and get” before popping it into his mouth and trying to keep from laughing at Steve’s face.He couldn’t help itHOLY STARS AND STRIPES!Steve tasted the sharp zing of Tony’s bottom lip that he realized the best tasting chocolate in the whole world was Tony’s mouth.





	Teuscher

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stony fanfic, please tell me what you think and if you have any prompts for one shots or possibly short stories. I'm not very good at updating so I don't usually write stories but I will if I'm dedicated. I accept criticism if it's polite and necessary. If you are mean or disrespectful in any way to either me, the other readers or a specific group of people I will first ask for you two stop, if it continues, I will ask you to not comment on her again, and if needed I will kick you or report you. Now then, if I am disrespectful without my realizing it... PLEASE TELL ME!!!!! ok thx enjoy.

Steve Rogers came from a time where being ‘gay’ is frowned upon. There wasn’t a punishment for it, but nobody liked it. If your mother or father found you loved the same gender they often would kick you out. Word would spread and you would feel ashamed of your feelings. 

 

The few gay men in the army that Steve met told their stories of coming out and what it felt like to be shunned for love. They described it as being trapped in their own feelings, people would act like ‘gay’ feelings were a disease and there was no cure. Of course, there’s no cure for feelings, you cannot remove love. You can dull love for another but it never really leaves, not without a purpose at least. 

 

Today it isn’t referred to as ‘gay’, its called queer or LGBTQ+. Not everyone is gay and that removed most of the slang that gay is an overall term. 

 

Queer is a word that Steve prefers not to use. After a young teenager got angry at him yelling that it was a slur he decided to look up what it meant. After finding out that it is not always a derogatory term but can be, he decided that saying LGBTQ+ was a safer bet.

 

People walk around and give Steve cautious looks when LGBTQ+ themes take place. It’s almost like they think he’s a homophobe, but the truth is when he was in the army he found men's bodies to be pleasing. 

 

He never planned on anyone ever finding out. But as life goes someone did.

 

It just so happens that that person was his crush.

 

Tony Stark.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It all started with chocolate.

 

Teuscher chocolate.  
To give you a brief history on how good this chocolate, let's just say that the Teuscher chocolate is ranked number 1 on several sites including national geographic (2018). Teuscher was founded in 1932 by Dolf Teuscher Sr. Eventually it was passed down to his son, Dolf Teuscher Jr. The company is family owned and family run. The original company was created in Switzerland but now has factories stretching over the world. To name a few places, Geneva, Berlin, New York City, Boston, Philadelphia, Toronto, Chicago, Portland (Oregon), San Francisco, Palo Alto, Beverly Hills, Newport Beach (California), Tokyo, Singapore, Seoul, Hong Kong, Doha, Shanghai, Baku (Azerbaijan), Almaty (Kazakhstan), Abu Dhabi and Bangkok (Thailand). The Swiss confectioner hand manufactures over 200 varieties of confections and pastries. Its signature confections are Champagne Truffles, the first of its kind. They are made with Dom Perignon champagne, buttercream, and surrounded by dark cream ganache made from 66% dark base chocolate. Each is enrobed in milk chocolate and dusted with confectioners sugar, or dark chocolate and dusted with bracingly dry unsweetened cocoa powder. 

But all of that is beside the point. It was common knowledge that Tony Stark went big and bold. So when Halloween came around he decided that it would be a good idea to put out a bowl of the most expensive high-quality chocolate he could find. And this just happened to be the Teucher’s chocolate truffles. 

 

“What’s that”. Clint looked up from stuffing his face with truffles. “Monys way of slebraking thammoweed”. Steve’s eyebrows raised, he spoke fluent stuffed mouth from eating with Clint every night, and this was a strange occurrence. Tony celebrates Halloween. Of course, he does but why use these expensive chocolates when some kit kats would be fine. 

 

Steve scoffed at the thought. The billionaire wouldn’t be caught dead eating some cheap candy. And even if he was, this was probably just another way of showing off his money.

 

The chocolates looked good though and one wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like he could become fat anyway. Steve casually grabbed one and took a bite. HOLY STARS AND STRIPES! Those are good! He shoved the rest into his mouth. He then glanced over at Clint who had raised an eyebrow at him. “What happened to those manners, Mr. don’t shovel your food”.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and walked into the living area (but not before snagging the chocolate bowl. Clint had had enough anyway). He sat down and began to watch TV. His list of things to watch was growing longer every second and there was no way he could keep up with it all. When he finished Mermaids, he was stunned at how a little girl that had seen him and told him to watch her favorite movie was allowed to watch this. He had asked her if she meant the little mermaid and her mother said no it’s called Mermaids. It’s a 1990 Drama film. He had shrugged, wrote it down and thanked the pair before going on his way.

 

He bit another chocolate thoughtfully as he studied the list. “Oh wait, that one, no, thaaaat one, yeah, the cutting edge. Oh, it’s soooo good, I mean if you like romance of course.” Tony babbled on excitedly as he threw himself over the back of the couch and on to the cushions. 

 

Steve never knew Tony was into romance. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. He froze in place hoping that Tony didn’t notice. He did. He simply grabbed the blanket underneath steve’s fingers and held it up. He thought Steve was going for the blanket. Thank the lord. 

The movie started and they got halfway through when Steve’s heart stopped. The chocolates were gone. He swung his head to the bowl, then up to Tony who was smirking at him with malicious intent. He simply stated “you want it, come and get” before popping it into his mouth and trying to keep from laughing at Steve’s face.

The whole scene was adorable. A beautiful romantic movie playing in the background (granted it wasn’t a romantic part but life isn’t perfect), two gorgeous men cuddling on the couch, And Tony with his perfect curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile with a chocolate smudge on the corner of his mouth. He couldn’t help it.

Steve leaned forward and used his hand to gently cup Tony’s face. The brunette stopped laughing and looked up through long dark lashes. As if in slow motion, Steve moved closer till they were sharing breath. Tony kept glancing down to Steve’s lips, which he licked in nervous anticipation. He delicately pressed his lips to the side of Tony’s mouth and let them rest there for a moment. But it was only a moment before he pulled away and searched Tony’s features for any uncomfortability. He was relieved when he didn’t find any. That relief quickly disappeared when Tony finally spoke.

“Steve”. Gentle. Soft. warm. It made Steve’s insides flutter. He wanted Tony to use that tone to address him every day. He pulled in every detail of Tony’s face hoping to keep this moment forever, for he could never get that same trusting look again. “I love you”.

Shatter.

Tony broke in and destroyed his walls. Exposing every vulnerable part of him. Taking him apart and… 

 

Tony pressed velvety lips against Steve’s and amorously moved them against the super soldier’s skin. It was several seconds before he began to kiss back. Eager to unite with Tony’s love. They let their mouths dance together in perfect harmony, fitting together like the missing pieces to a puzzle. The kind that made you sigh in relief after you finished the picture. Steve tasted the sharp zing of champagne and the creamy chocolate that mixed in the most pleasing way. But it wasn’t till Steve’s tongue caressed Tony’s bottom lip that he realized the best tasting chocolate in the whole world was chocolate in Tony’s mouth. There was a moan as Tony dropped his jaw allowing Steve to push his tongue into tony’s plush mouth. The pairs tongue's pirouetted around each other in less of a battle but more of a sway, as they dragged saliva and chocolate together. Pushing and pulling, an ocean’s current. They pulled apart panting. Tony pressed his forehead to Steve’s and smiled swiping his tongue over swollen lips. 

 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that”. Steve laughed and pulled Tony into a more than friendly hug as if he let go and none of this happened. He pressed his nose into Tony’s neck and inhaled his unique scent. He smelled like sweat, grease, metal, coffee, chocolate, smoke, and something just Tony. It sent fireworks off in Steve’s mind, like all the things he smelled on Tony were an individual color and feeling.

He pulled back and looked Tony right in the eye. “Do you really love me”? “Always have”. Steve pulled him in for another sweet kiss before settling down to watch the rest of the movie. By the time it finished, Tony had fallen asleep against Steve’s chest and the super soldier picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs to bed. He then climbed in with him and fell asleep.

 

That was the story of how Steve Rogers and Tony Stark fell in love. It is also the story of how all the Avengers lost a bet and Natasha got 300 dollars.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. - I’m not religious personally so I’m not quite sure if I did that right, but there was a line in the first Avengers movie that suggested that Steve was religious, and although I’m not sure what religion he practices he did mention God so my initial thoughts are Christianity. Again very sorry if I offend anyone in any way, if I do please comment (I don’t check PM very often) and I will fix it. Thx ~ Lulu
> 
> Authors note: I got this info from Wikipedia PLEASE DON’T SUE ME!!!!!! {{ (>_<) }}  
> Teuscher. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teuscher


End file.
